dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Trứng Chân Cao
Trứng Chân Cao có thể tìm thấy ở Ổ Chân Cao khi mẹ bị giết, chúng sẽ phát triển thành Chân Cao mới sau sau vài ngày. Khi thu hoạch trung, tất cả Chân Cao gần đó sẽ dí theo người chơi một thời gian. Sau 17 giờ, ổ sẽ sinh ra thêm một trứng mới. Trong Shipwrecked chúng chỉ có thể tìm thấy ở Bãi Mácma. Trứng Chân Cao Chiên Trứng Chân Cao Chiên thu được sau khi nấu trứng bằng Lò Lửa, Lửa Trại, Sao Lùn. Chúng cũng có thể sử dụng như một nguyên liệu của Công Thức Nấu Chậm. Không như trứng , trứng chiên sẽ bị hỏng sau 6 ngày và có thể trứ tới 20. Trứng Chân Cao Sắp Nở Trứng Chân Cao Sắp Nở là trứng chân cao sau khi được đặt gần nguồn lửa ít nhất 10 giây. Mất khoảng 3 ngày chúng sẽ nở thành Chim Non. Trứng sắp nở có thể ăn và nấu thành trứng chân cao chiên Cách Ấp Vào Đêm, ngươi chơi cần đặt trứng ở gần nguồn lửa để sưởi ấm chúng, nếu không được sưởi ấm ít nhất 30s trứng sẽ bị lạnh, biến thành màu xanh, rùng mình và biến thành Dịch Ướt .Vào Ngày, đừng đặt gần lửa, trứng sẽ quá nóng, nó sẽ biến thành màu đỏ và chảy nước và sau 30 giây sẽ biến thành Thịt Nhỏ Chín. TRứng không lạnh cũng không nóng khi gần một đám lửa vào Chiều. Trứng sẽ không nở nếu như không được đặt xuống đất. Trong Mùa Đông trứng không thể đặt xa lửa vào Ngày sẽ không chúng sẽ bị lạnh. Mẹo thumb|178 px|Cách ấp và nuôi chân cao *Cách tốt nhất là để ấp nở là ngủ qua đêm mà không sử dụng lửa *Trứng sẽ không trở lại hiện trạng sau khi bị nhặt nên đừng lo lắng về việc di chuyển nó. *Lợn, Nhện có thể ăn chúng như thức ăn *Chim non sẽ biến thành Chân Cao Mới Lớn sau 11 ngày và sau 11 ngày nữa chúng sẽ biến thành Chân Cao, lúc này chúng sẽ tấn công người chơi như các chân cao khác. Sử dụng Trứng Tallbird Chiên }} Trứng Tallbird Sắp Nở }} Trứng Tallbird Sắp Nở |bird = yes |result = Egg |rsname = Trứng }} Bên lề * Khi lấy Trứng Chân Cao, xem xét nó sẽ cho những nhận xét tiêu chuẩn dựa theo trang thái cuối cùng của nó khi trên mặt đất. Ví dụ, nhặt Trứng Chân Cao khi ngày đến sau khi no gần một ngọn lửa sẽ chó kết quả nhận xét là cho thấy nó quá nóng. Lỗi * Mặc dù Lò Thu Nhiệt và Lửa Thu Nhiệt là để làm mát nhưng chúng chúng vẫn quá nóng vào ngày và đủ ấm vào đêm Thư viện Ảnh Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day.png|Trứng quá gần lửa vào ngày. Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night.png|Trừng gần lửa vào đêm. Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night.png|trứng xa lửa vào đêm. File:Don't Starve How To Raise a Tallbird-0|Nuôi một chim non. Hatching Egg.jpg|Một trứng Tallbird trong một trại căn cứ. Tallbird laying an Egg.png|Một Tallbird đẻ trứng của nó. en:Tallbird Egg Thể_loại:Phẩm Trứng Thể_loại:Hồi Máu Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Tự Sản Thể_loại:Sinh Mob Thể_loại:Đồ Dễ Hỏng Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Không Cháy